


Midnight Dip

by erokage37



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erokage37/pseuds/erokage37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team runs up on an alien tribe who are similar to Native Americans, John goes off to find his own Pocahontas. JohnxTeyla</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Dip

This story begins as all stories do in the blue-white flare of a gate. The City of the Ancients that had slept beneath the waves for eons once again sat atop the sea, its once empty halls filled with the sound of boots as the children of the Ancients went about their mission.

"So what sort of planet are we off to this time?" Asked a chipper Colonel Sheppard as he walked into the gate room followed by Teyla and Rodney, Ronon was already waiting at the gate.

"I'm betting there will be trees lots and lots of trees." Said Rodney McKay fiddling with the straps on his pack before checking that his gun was secure. "Ohh and bugs to. I hope I packed my bug spray, hey do I have time to run back and check?"

"You will be fine Rodney there aren't many bugs on this planet." Said Teyla

"So have you been to this planet before Teyla?" asked John as he motioned for chuck to start the dialing process.

"I came with my father a few times; they are nice people not unlike my own. They live in tents and small wooden hunting lodges in the forest, most of the time we would trade for extra fish or pelts." Said Teyla

"Indians" shouted Rodney as the gate finished dialing and the wormhole stabilized "We're going to meet Indians."

"Who were these Indians?" asked Ronon as they all headed through the wormhole, stepping out on the other side they found themselves in a small clearing surrounded by a thick forest with mountains rising up off in the distance. Scanning the area for any possible hostiles the team started walking towards where the life signs detector said there was possible human habitation.

"The Indians or Native Americans were tribes of people who lived in America before the colonist came. They were mostly known for living in tents called tepees and having a spiritual connection to the land."

"Like Pocahontas" shouted Sheppard cutting off Rodney's lecture and earning an eye roll from Rodney.

"Who was this Pocahontas?" asked Teyla always wanting to learn more about earth culture and history espicaly if a certain colonel was the one telling her about it.

"Pocahontas was one of my favorite Disney movies." said John smiling over at Teyla.

"Wait didn't it come out in the nineties wouldn't you have been a little old for Disney movies." Said Rodney as he searched his pockets for a power bar to eat before finding one and quickly pulling off the wrapper.

"Rodney what have I said about eating your power bar so early? We can still see the gate and you're already chowing down. And besides you are never too old for a good Disney movie Mr. I have a hard drive dedicated to comic books" said John starting another in his and Rodney's long line of arguments that if it wasn't for Teyla's hand on his arm and asking him to continue his story would have went on until they found this village.

"Any ways as I was saying It's about this explorer that came with the colonist to America, there he meets the beautiful daughter of the local Indian chief. The two fall in love and after some hardships are able to form a friend ship between the colonist and this tribe."

"So kind of like you and Teyla." Said Ronon, always more intelligent and observant than most people gave him credit for but he was sure that you would have to be blind not to notice the sparks coming from the two whenever they were around each other.

"No not really I mean yeah Teyla was the leader of her people but it isn't like there was some evil governor that wanted to take their land." Said Sheppard skipping over the beautiful part of the description and finding the local foliage interesting all of a sudden.

"What about colonel Sumner, he wasn't nice and his attitude seemed like he would have fit right in with the colonial mindset. Infarct I have never really understood why they would choose someone like him to be in charge of a mission like Atlantis." Said McKay

"You shouldn't talk bad about the dead McKay" said Ronon his eyes scanning the trees and bushes for any possible enemies. The team walked on for a while before coming up on the small hunting camp. A half a dozen longhouses sat in-between the trees and there was a cleared area in the center where people were going back and forth cleaning food or cooking it.

"Looks like we made it just in time for dinner." Said Rodney sniffing the air and noticing the mouthwatering aroma of cooked venison along when some other things he couldn't identify.

"Leave it to you to invite your self to dinner." Chuckled Sheppard as they worked their way towards the camp, the closer they got the more he started to think Rodney was right about the whole Indian thing.

"First we need to meet with their leader. Then if you are on your best behavior I am sure they will invite you to eat with them." Said Teyla affecting her 'Team Mom' voice as Keller called it. Laughing to herself she had to agree that keeping her boys out of trouble was about as much work as getting Torren to behave. But hopefully she could find a baby sitter for the two walking stomachs so she could get some alone time with John.

Coming to the edge of the camp they were apparently noticed as a large happy looking man flanked by two young warriors left the central fire to walk over to them.

"Ahh Teyla it has been to long since you have come to trade." Said the large man before picking her up in a bear hug that lifted her small frame off the ground. Chuckling Teyla hugged him back before stepping back and introducing the team.

"Greetings Chakotey, I would like to introduce you to my team." She said before waving at her teammates. "This is Colonel John Sheppard the military leader of Atlantis. And this is Doctor Rodney McKay and Specialist Ronon Dex."

"Hello" said the guy happily before quickly stepping forward and taking John and Rodney in large bear hugs. Seeing Ronon's expression he decided to just go for a handshake before Ronon cracked a smile and picked the guy up and returned the hug. "Well this is certainly an interesting group Teyla. Why don't we go into the main house and talk until dinner is ready."

John let Teyla do most of the talking as he looked around the cabin to kill time. He was about to zone out when he heard something about a swimming hole.

"Are those waterfall pools around here?" asked Teyla sitting her cup down on the wooden table.

"Yes there only about twenty minute walk from here. And you are lucky to come during the summer season since the water from the mountains has had a chance to warm up." Said the Chieftain.

"I think I will go check them out during the dinner." She said looking out the side of her eyes to make sure he was listening. He was and trying a bit too hard to pretend he was still staring off into space.

As soon as she said that a woman entered the building and informed them all that the meal was ready. Before John could say anything to Teyla the woman had herded all of them including the Chief out into the clearing to fix their supper. McKay and Ronon went right to the front of the line and started taking filling up their plates.

John turned around to find Teyla but saw that she was talking to a large group of people so he decided to go and get something to eat first before talking to her. After eating a bit of the deer and something that looked like maze John once again tried to find Teyla. Not being able to see her anywhere he walked over to where the Chief was sitting, the woman that had ushered them outside was sitting beside him laughing as they ate.

"Ahh Colonel Sheppard, come sit and eat with us." He said waving John over to where they sat.

"Uhh thank you sir but I already ate. I was hoping you could tell me if you had seen Teyla anywhere around the camp."

"Yeah she has already left for the local swimming pools. If you head out the north end of the camp there will be a trail and you can just follow it all the way there." Said the Chief and John didn't notice the small smile that passed between the woman and the Chief as they looked at each other.

"Don't worry about your two friends they seem to be enjoying their selves eating. And we will make sure they stay out of trouble." Said the woman.

"Thank you."

John walked through the darkened forest of the planet enjoying the calm night breeze and the moonlight filtering down through the trees. The two large full moons giving off a very bright glow, lighting up the night.

The people that lived on the planet really did reminded John of the Native Americans or the Athosians….Athosian..Teyla. Johns mind followed the trail back to the one person he had been thinking about all day, well really ever since he had come to the Pegasus galaxy but this last few weeks everything had changed.

Following a clear path through the trees John thought about the night a couple of weeks ago when he had been returning Torren to Teyla after one of the girls' poker nights. He had always enjoyed watching Torren even though he would have never thought he would like taking care of a toddler, but it was getting harder to watch Torren now that he was learning to talk and insisted on calling John daddy.

That night when he got to Teyla's room he hadn't received an answer after his knock he let himself in to find the strong confidant Teyla Emmagen curled up on the couch crying. Torren sensing his mother's discomfort through their bond started to cry, the sound of his yell letting Teyla know that someone was in the room.

Wiping the tears off of her face and trying to set up a little straighter she watched John as he walked over to the couch trying to comfort the crying child. Reaching out for the child once John sat down Teyla held him close to her chest, eventually calmed the child looked up at his mother with his large brown eyes.

"Momma why you sad?" he asked his thumb stuck in his mouth as he sucked on it.

"I'm fine sweetheart I just had a bad dream" Lied Teyla running her fingers though his curly hair, a sure fire way to calm the child and get him to drift off to sleep.

"If you had bad dream then you should get daddy to give you a hug that always makes me feel better." Said the tyke looking at the colonel expectantly waiting on him to give Teyla a hug.

"No its fine I'm feeling better now that I have you here with me." Said Teyla putting on a smile for Torren's and John's benefit. "Now why don't we get you ready for bed what do you say?" she asked.

"Can I have a bedtime story?" the boy asked as he was picked up and carried into the bedroom. Ten minutes later Teyla returned to see John still sitting on the couch where she had left him after he gave Torren a good night kiss, though two new cups of what she guessed were her favorite tea sat on the table in front of the couch.

Sitting down neither said anything for a while; the only sounds were those from Torren's baby monitor and the soft clinking of the glasses as they were sat down on the table.

"Teyla what's wrong?" asked John concern in his eyes as he turned to face his long time teammate and friend.

"Nothing John It was just a bad dream like I told Torren, I dozed off after the party waiting on you two to come home." She said, home that's what Atlantis was her and Torren's home, with the crew as her extended family of aunts and uncles for little Torren. All except one member, one member who Kannan had accused her of having an affair with, of staying on Atlantis for. One member who should would have given a lot to be with over the years but had not out of a sense of duty and fear.

Closing the distance on the couch John got closer to Teyla his hand brushing up against hers as he turned even more towards her. "Teyla I've seen you have bad dreams before, I've seen it when you have had nightmares about the wraith or when your people were captured, but I have never seen you cry like that before what's wrong?" he asked.

For some unknown reason John Sheppard always had a way to get people to open up to him, was it the trusting eyes the kind smile or what but people always opened up espicaly Teyla who knew she could go to him for support. "Was it right to stay on the city after we got back, the wraith are on the retreat and the coalition is growing in strength does the city even need me anymore?" she asked

"What are you talking about Teyla of course we need you" the I need you left unsaid in the colonels mind. "Aside from Mr. Wolsey you are the chief diplomat for the city, not to mention all the work that you give Mr. Wolsey helping to run it. And even without that you're an integral part of our team, without you who would keep me and McKay from killing each other or Ronon putting his foot in his mouth on a diplomatic mission." Said Sheppard earning a slight smile from Teyla at the thought of her bickering teammates.

"I'm glad you think that John but it seems Kannan does not." said Teyla not noticing the slight stiffness that entered John at the mention of the name. John still disliked Kannan, not for the capture of Teyla no he could forgive him for that..mostly, but for being able to do something he hadn't, to be able to get the courage to ask Teyla out, to end up marrying her and having a child together.

"What do you mean? I know he hasn't been to the city for the last couple of months and has only came to see Torren every three or four weeks but I thought that was just because he prefers the forest after being stuck on Michel's ships?" asked Sheppard.

"No after we got back from earth Kannan wanted me to return to the village, he said that since the wraith were gone and we had the coalition that I was not needed here anymore and should stay with my people." Said Teyla though inwardly John had to frown to him it seemed like Kannan had figured that when Teyla got married she would become a quiet little house wife instead of the warrior and leader she was. "After that we had a couple of fights before Kannan left and refused to return, I tried to get him to come back but he would only do that to visit Torren and as of late those visits have grown slim." Said Teyla holding her hands around the cup and letting the heat be absorbed into her body.

"Does that have anything to do with your visit to new Athos?" asked John, one of the reasons he had been watching Torren, aside for the women's poker night and the fact that he loved to spend time with him was that Teyla had gone to New Athos that morning returning only a couple hours ago.

"It does" Started Teyla taking a big breath with tears starting to form in her eyes, it was hurting John to see someone so strong and compassionate hurting like that, espicaly someone he had unresolved feelings for. "When I arrived at the camp I saw Kannan leaving our tent with a bunch of bags, when I asked him where he was going he said he was leaving. He said he was moving to this small fishing village on some other planet, he said he had met someone there that would return his feelings, he claimed that I had abandoned him and my people when I chose to continue helping you." Said Teyla finally breaking down into tears, the only thing John could do was sit there and watch for a second before breaking out of it and leaning over reached out and pulled Teyla up against him wrapping her in his arms.

That night something had finally snapped or clicked, the parts of John that wanted to protect and love Teyla along with the part that didn't want to lose her again over powered the part of him that feared what could happen if he allowed someone to get close, and ever since then he had been constantly staying with Teyla, helping her with Torren or keeping her company.

That is what brought him full circle to his current nighttime trek through the forest; he was finally going to confront Teyla about his feeling for her. Coming to the world Teyla had mentioned that the surrounding forest was safe with no carnivores, and that the forest at the foot of the mountains contained beautiful rock pools and waterfalls that the locals would occasionally play or bath in. Early that evening the tribe elders had told the team that they were welcome to make the short trek to the pools and enjoy their beauty and go for a swim, Teyla though not having a swimsuit had taken the chief up on the offer and had departed a little while ago.

The part that of John that was in love with Teyla and didn't want to lose her again thought this would be the perfect time to confess to her so after leaving Rodney and Ronon eating some of the local food he went off into the woods towards the pools. Walking through the trees John could hear the distant sound of running water probably from one of the small waterfalls that fell into the pools and fed the river.

As he walked he tried to figure out what exactly he would say, in truth John had never really been the captain Kirk that McKay made him out to be, no most of the girls he seemed to end up with came on to him and most of the time it was because they wanted something. Like Larrin at the conference the other day wanting John and Atlantis to back her play for a seat in the coalition, but John knew he was getting off track he needed to think about what he would say.

John walked on through the forest the moon lit path and the sound of the water guiding him on as he got closer. Getting closer to where the chief said the pools were he started to hear something over the sound of the rushing water, at first he wasn't sure what it was but soon he came to realize the noise was singing. Smiling he knew that he was heading in the right direction he was beginning to wonder if he had gotten lost somehow in the woods or was heading towards the wrong pool, distances in the dark always seem different in the daylight espicaly if you are in the air or in a forest.

Soon the trees started to thin out in font of him letting more light shine in to where he could see, out past where the trees stopped was the pool, a large body of water surrounded by large rocks that had a small waterfall about ten or twelve feet high dropping down into the water making waves in the pool. Standing behind one of the trees John gazed at the pool of water looking to see if he could find Teyla somewhere, he knew she was close because he had heard her singing a few minutes ago on his way there.

As his eyes adjusted more after leaving the forest John finally got his first glimpse of Teyla, standing like some moon lit goddess out of a fairytale under the waterfall. In his hurry to finally admit his feelings to Teyla John had forgotten something. The team had not packed any swimming gear, maybe that small part of his brain that had still been functioning logically said Teyla would just wear her undergarments since they always packed a backup pair.

He had not thought until now that she would be skinny dipping though that was not the right words to describe the scene in front of him. Still standing behind the tree John watched as the water from the falls ran over Teyla's body as she moved her hands washing all of the dirt and grime away. His eyes glued to the scene in front of him John watched as the washcloth glided over Teyla's lean fit body, her soft coppery skin glisten in the light and the way the water ran down in rivulets over her breasts and down her flat stomach and long legs.

As she washed herself off under the falls Teyla got the feeling of being watched, looking out of the corner of her eye a small smile crept to her lips as she saw the figure of colonel Sheppard peeking out from behind a tree. She had been expecting, hoping that he would come if not from the hints she had dropped then from just wanting to make sure she was ok out here.

Teyla had noticed what had been going on over the past few weeks, the way John had been spending even more time than he usually had. At first she only allowed herself to think that he was being a good friend to her, but one day after a heavy sparring session with Ronon he had told her something she hadn't allowed herself to belive. Ronon was much more observant and intelligent than many people gave him credit for and under the long hair and large body there was a equally large heart, not being able to see either of his friends suffer or dance around each other anymore he had sat her straight on her feelings and the colonels feelings for her.

So deciding to take matters into her own hands she had been wondering how to go about it when they had gotten the mission to this planet, remembering the pools from when she was a kid Teyla decided that it would be the perfect place. Turning around just enough to give John a sideways glimpse at her body, Teyla slowly ran the washcloth she had taken out of her pack over her arms and chest pretending to not notice the pair of eyes fixed on her.

Johns feet had become stuck to the ground like they were cemented in place as he watched Teyla under the moonlit waterfall, a part of his mind knew it was probably wrong to stand there and watch but the voice was quickly silenced as he watched Teyla throw her head back letting the water wash out her long hair, giving him a great view of her neck and beautiful breasts.

After what seemed like an hour Teyla stepped out from under the waterfall, following the rocks that ringed the pool around towards the small patch of grass in front of the woods where he pack laid. John stood there debating whether he should go out or run back to the camp. Yeah he had come this far but how would he explain to Teyla that he had been watching her as she bathed, she would probably be furious with him.

All the thoughts were cut off when he heard a voice coming from the pools. "John you can come out now or are you going to stand there all night." Said Teyla's voice from where she was sitting at the edge of the pool, a hint of mirth in her voice.

"Teyla I'm sorry I was coming to talk to you I didn't mean to spy on you while you were bathing." Stammered Sheppard, his hand running through his hair as he walked towards Teyla. Something that was confusing John was that Teyla wasn't yelling at him or even rushing over to her pack to put on some clothes or a towel. Instead of doing any of those things Teyla slowly stood up and walked over to where he was, as she walked over John tried to keep eye contact but inevitably his eyes started to travel over her body watching as her hips swayed as she walked, enjoying the way her wet skin and hair glistened in the moon light, observing as the drops of water on her skin rolled down her neck and over her breasts.

Sheppard tried to drag his eyes back up to meet Teyla's as she came to stand in front of him, getting ready to apologize again he was surprised when he felt one of her hands reach up and cup his cheek before slipping around to the back of his neck and pulling his lips down to meet hers. Time seemed to stop for both of them as they felt the touch of each other's lips and for a second neither one moved not wanting to break the spell and waiting to see if the other would respond to the kiss.

To Sheppard he might has well been dreaming, he had travelled through the forest looking to find Teyla and confess to her only to end up spying on her bathing in a moonlit pool, then instead of yelling at him and beating him to a pulp she had walked over to him and kissed him. After the surprise from the kiss stopped registering he started to notice how soft Teyla's lips were and how sweet they tasted, without thinking about it John's arms wrapped around her slim body pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

John loved the feel of Teyla's body pressed up against his, her long tan legs rubbing up against his, her perky breasts rubbing up against his chest as her fingers wound their way through his hair. Pulling back from the kiss John looked down at Teyla's face a happy smile covered her face and her eyes twinkled with delightful mischief that promised more to come.

"Teyla what are you doing" started John only to have his sentence cut off by Teyla's lips pressed against his again, her lips trailing up his cheek she started to whisper in his ear, her body pressed up against his as she stood on her toes to reach him.

"I'm glad you came John I've been waiting for you. I was starting to wonder if you were going to come it's no fun swimming alone." She finished her arms wrapped around his neck as she went back to placing little butterfly kisses on his cheek. As he stood there it was like he was in a dream as one of Teyla's hands slid down from around his neck and started to pull at the zipper of his vest and as much as he was loving it there was also concern as to why she was acting like that.

"Teyla wait a minute why are you doing this you are acting strange." Said John placing his hand over Teyla's stopping her from removing his vest.

"No John I'm acting on my emotions, emotions we have both been hiding for too long. I was afraid of losing you and your friendship if you said no; I worried what would happen if they decided to ship you back to earth. But now after seeing the way you have been with Torren and I; I know you feel the same way I do. And even if they did ship you home I know Torren and I would go with you." Said Teyla her large brown eyes staring up into Johns, cupping her cheeks in his hands John's lips slowly came down to kiss Teyla.

"You know all the way here I was trying to find what words I was going to say to you, what I was going to say to explain that I need you and Torren in my life but the only words I can think of right now are I love you." He said his forehead pressed up against hers.

"That's all you had to say." Said Teyla her hand unzipping the vest before moving it up to his shoulder and pushing it off his shoulder, taking one had that was cupping Teyla's cheek John used it to remove the other side of the vest letting it fall to the forest floor. "Would you like to come swimming with me John it's no fun to swim alone."


End file.
